


"We love you"

by nonotwithoutyou



Series: Please Always Stay [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve Rogers, Avengers Endgame Fix it, I didn't understand time travel so, M/M, Miscarriage mention, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Pregnant Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonotwithoutyou/pseuds/nonotwithoutyou
Summary: What happened during Steve's time travel.





	"We love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, galerinha!
> 
> Ok, first, was I the only one who didn't quite understand how time travel worked in the movie? Because this extra chapter is written based on what I could see and kinda process... but I don't know, with the crazy things that happened I think this is really harmless 😂 I just really hope you guys enjoy the reading! 
> 
> Kisses,  
> Fab.

**_“We love you.”_** Bucky had said with tears in his eyes.

That wasn’t something he had just said.

_“We love you.”_

It had been his “I’m with you till the end of the line” for a couple of weeks in 1938.

_“We love you.”_

It meant something that not everyone would understand.

_“We love you.”_

It had a meaning only Bucky and Steve could understand.

_“We love you.”_

Bucky wouldn’t have told him that if it wasn’t real if it wasn’t happening.

_“We love you.”_

Those simple words were all Steve’s mind was thinking of when he arrived in 2012 to give back the Mind and Time Stone. He did the job with his heart beating at not normal levels, almost ran into himself again on his attempt of taking a shield but managed to get out and travel to 2014 to Vormir. He made a mental note that said “Fuck, Clint! Couldn’t you tell me who the fuck was the guardian of the Soul Stone so I wouldn’t be gaping like a goldfish?!”

_“Mhm, Captain… I told you that in my future you had the power of the Gods,”_ Red Skull had said when he saw that Steve was wielding Mjolnir.

But Steve didn’t care about the power of the Gods, his thoughts were still repeating a few words he couldn’t believe he had heard.

He then traveled to Asgard and things got difficult. First, it didn’t help that the whole place was looked like it was taken out of a fairy tale, all gold, and majestic architecture. God, he wanted to take Bucky there, discover everything it had to offer together, get a place with a big balcony and draw the entire Realm in one sit. Second, it also didn’t help that the Reality Stone was more complicated than the others and that his way of giving it back had to be by injecting Jane Foster with it. She had woken up right when he was finishing the transferring and had to hide for more time than planned on an equally majestic looking library. Unfortunately, he had to say goodbye to Mjolnir, but hey, he had two more stones to go and then he was free, right? Besides, he had a shield now.

He arrived in New Jersey with counted minutes in order not to miss his jump. He went to the same places as the last time, borrowed the same outfit and marched with his head low to the bunker where Tony had found the Tesseract.

Steve sighed of relief once the cube was back in place, but not when he heard the sound of a gun being activated and the canon on his head.

_“Turn around slowly and I won’t hurt you.”_ It was her. She had been following his steps since she saw him cross her office and recognized his chiseled profile. But it couldn’t be him, right? He was dead. However, at the sight before her eyes, Peggy Carter almost fainted, the man who turned around and looked at her with the same blue eyes she still remembered, was Steve.

_“It’s me, I can explain it.”_

Peggy was comprehensive with his story and his time situation. Although, when Steve asked her about her life, she told him about her kids and her husband, and added that she felt bad that he didn’t get to live his life like she was doing. Steve didn’t mention that she had told him those exact same words in the past or well, the future, but he did tell her his main reason to come back as soon as possible.

_“Bucky… Bucky is pregnant.”_

Peggy adored Steve, he was her best friend, but even when she felt extremely attracted to him, she never said a word, because she knew that he had only one person in his mind and heart, and it wasn’t her. It was the blue-eyed man that Steve had risked his life to save in Azzano, the one Steve wouldn’t stop looking at when he didn’t notice, the one that he had loved since he was a teenager, the one whose death hurt Steve so bad, that he decided to get frozen in the ocean than living without him.

Steve had once told her that he and Bucky almost became parents a few years before the war, he told her about their excitement and fear, the timing wasn’t exactly ideal but they were willing to sacrifice whatever it took to welcome their pup into the world. He had cried as he told her that Bucky lost the baby before they even got to feel it kick, Peggy hugged him while his tears wet her uniform shirt. She kept to herself what she had read in Bucky’s file, that he had been pregnant in 1943 and misfortunately lost the pregnancy in England, it seemed like Steve didn’t know and it wasn’t something she had the authority to inform.

Peggy’s eyes filled with tears at the news, she was so happy to know they were going to have another chance to become parents, to be together. _“Oh, darling…”_ she said noticing the tears on Steve’s eyes and hugging him tightly. _“What are you waiting for then, Steve? Go! Go back home! Go back home to him! Go to your pup! Allow yourself to be happy, you deserve it and Bucky does, too. Go, go, go!”_

Steve’s arrival at Morag wasn’t like he had expected. He cursed under his breath noticing how the Milano was flying over searching for a safe landing zone and quickly made his way to the Temple of the Power Stone and put it back where Nebula had told him to.

He had one more minute to take his jump and get the hell out of there if it wasn’t for…

_“Hey! Who are you?”_ asked a man that wasn’t Quill… and everything went wrong.

There he was, surrounded by people from another planet with no backup or Mjolnir to serve as extra help. Somewhere on Earth, Bucky’s “Steve is about to do something stupid” alarm must have been beeping nonstop. What did Steve do? What he did best, fight. But remember when he thought he could do the job on space without Mjolnir, just the shield? Well, he was wrong. One second he had them on the ropes and the other he was on the ropes. It was never stopping, he had lost his jump already and his body was filled with rage. He _needed_ to get back. He was going to be a father, for God’s sake. He had to be there for Bucky, for their pup. But his time was over.

Quill’s ship finally landing alerted his enemies and he did what he had done in Asgard: knock out some men and hide, hide until he could set the coordinates on his GPS and see where the hell it took him.

He was trying to dial the numbers on his wrist, murmuring them to make sure with his brain that they were ok until there was a sudden shouting moment and his finger slipped. Steve screamed for his mistake but it was too late. He knew Bruce had a backup plan for him to come back in case he missed his jump, but it meant that he could be lost in the quantic realm for hours, days, weeks, months, _years._ Steve didn’t have years to spare floating around. Dammit.

It was his own fault. Instead of having his mind on the mission, his heart and mind were in 2023, where his Bucky, the real love of his life, was waiting for him to return in 5 seconds. Not just him, their pup was waiting, too. And he wasn’t going back. He was going to miss time with them. He was going to miss the pregnancy, those super advanced scans Omegas had in the 21st century, the hearing of the pup’s heartbeat, the making of the nursery, the shopping for small clothes, blankets, and a crib. He wasn’t going to be there to take care of Bucky, buy him his cravings, massage his feet if he needed to, build him a nest, to kiss his bump and help him feel the pup move and kick. God, he was also going to miss the pup’s birthday, see him or her cry for the first time, lying on Bucky’s chest, Bucky nursing him or her with an adoring look on his face. He wasn’t going to be there for the long nights, the fussy days, the teething days. First words, first steps, first teeth, first haircut, first everything, he wasn’t going to be there. He was going to miss everything. And even worst, what if Bucky had another miscarriage? He had to be there to support him, to let him know that it was ok, that the could try again with another Alpha, maybe get some tests done to see what he could do in the future if he was willing to try.

Steve couldn’t stop feeling like the world had given him a new chance and he had thrown it to the trash.

He arrived at his unknown destination on his knees, tears wetting his cheeks and heart shattered into a million pieces.

This place was hot. He was in a… rain forest? But it wasn’t quiet, there was a lot of commotion, music, people talking and kids screaming in the proximity. Steve put the shield on his back and followed the noise. The forest was next to more forest and a mansion, that at the same time, had a gigantic garden where a celebration was being held. The decoration was familiar, it was blue, golden and red, like Danvers’s suit. There were tables with people talking and… was… was that Bucky? He looked so handsome, so happy, he was smiling and laughing, his hair wasn’t as long as he remembered and the beard was gone. Bucky went inside the house after looking at his wrist and he looked at his watch for info. According to it, he was in the year 2034, on the outskirts of Birnin Zana, Wakanda’s capital city.

Steve’s eyes wandered around and he was about to go back to the forest and try his luck with the quantic realm, however, his intention was forgotten when he saw someone playing with a group of kids.

_Himself_.

It was him, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, bare feet, short hair, full beard and a big smile on his face while he played soccer. He then saw the other Avengers, he saw Happy, Morgan, Pepper, Aunt May, Cassie… everyone was there.

The big cake was out of sight for most people, but Steve’s eyes caught the name at the top, “Nat”, a number 4 and a candle. What the...?

“Capsicle that’s not fair!” Peter complained, future Steve laughed out loud and waved him off.

“Don’t call my dada a Capsicle!” one of the pups said back, Steve looked at him and tears threatened his eyes again. The kid was no more than 7-8 years old and it was all Bucky, all of him. And he had called future Steve his dada.

Steve covered his lips with a hand and had to calm himself down for a minute. Was this his future? His future with Bucky, the man he loved with his heart and soul? Had things worked out?

He watched the party from his hiding place behind the trees and a few minutes were enough for him to realize that it was the birthday of one of his daughters. One of, because if he wasn’t wrong, there were three adorable girls that called future Steve his dada like the mini-Bucky had done. He was still working on believing what he was seeing when his future self walked inside the house while putting on a pair of shoes.

Steve watched fascinated by his daughters play and get along with the Avengers, that they called by aunties and uncles. He was surprised to see Nebula smile and laugh at Nat, and oh, of course, he and Bucky had named one of their pups after his best friend. Loki was there, too, he looked… good, not crazy but absolutely mischievous, probably he was an Avenger now. He saw Dr. Strange making balloon animals, Sam laughing with Scott and Wong, and people he didn’t know.

Steve’s eyes were captivated by everything and definitely, he couldn’t hold back the tears when future Steve and Bucky appeared with another adorable pup to sing happy birthday to the birthday girl.

_“Family portrait!”_ Sam exclaimed making all _his family_ got together for it, and Steve was crying again. God, there were 9 people in there, 7 pups and the happy couple, they were a big, big, big family, just like he and Bucky wanted to in the past. He wondered the name of the other kids, but he decided to leave it to the future and not spoil himself, he was going to have time to think about them with Bucky once the time came. A sudden wave of pride shook him right in the chest as the family shared a family hug and the kids cooed the youngest pup. Future Steve and future Bucky shared a kiss and there he noticed the ring on their lefts hands, shining and proud, showing off their union.

Steve didn’t want to leave, he wanted to watch this day forever even if he wasn’t part of it. He came to his senses though, he went back into the forest after one last look at him and Bucky talking with Aunt May that had the pup on her arms and started to set the watch.

_“Galen is seeking_!” a kid shouted close, very close to him. 

The steps and the laughs were scattered around the trees and the birthday girl, _Nat,_ instead of hiding like a normal child, tried to climb a tree to hide better. She wasn’t having a good time doing it and Steve couldn’t resist.

_“Hey there! Need any help?”_ he asked the blond girl.

_“Yes dada, please!”_ she answered making his heart beat faster.

_“Ok, what do I do?”_

_“Hmmm, help me put my feet on your shoulders, as usual?”_

Oh! Was climbing trees a regular thing that the future Steve did with her?

_“Oh, yeah, yeah,_ ” he said and moved forward to put his shoulders beneath her, Nat took impulse thanks to the new support and reached the top without problems.

_“Thank you dada, Galen is never going to find me!”_

Who?

_“You’re welcome, Nat.”_

_“Do I get another piece of cake if I win? Because I’m gonna win!”_ she said excitedly, Steve smile grew so much it was hurting him.

_“Yeah, yeah, sure, all the cake you want.”_

_“Are you gonna leave, Dada? Galen is going to find me if he sees you here!”_ she said sounding exasperated at the thought of losing the game.

_“Don’t worry, I gotta go kiddo, good luck with the game!”_ he answered back, and without a second thought, he pressed the watch, saying a temporary goodbye to this life, to his future.

This time, instead of entering the quantic realm crying, Steve entered it smiling. He now knew Bucky and him were going to be together till the end of the line with 7 beautiful pups on tow —and those were the ones they had until 2034, who knew if they had more in the upcoming years?—. He still didn’t know how they were going to get back together, but he was going to try his best to do it, to resume what shouldn’t have been abandoned 80 years ago, to recover and make it up for the lost years.

Everything he needed to do was go to his present, fix things, give up some others and give his heart back to his Omega, the one that was going to keep it forever.

In simple words, he needed to return. To Bucky. To home. And a few months later that was like seconds to him, he did. He came back, met his firstborn, stayed and lived the life everyone had told him to, and what was most important, he lived his life the only way he had wanted to do it since young, with Bucky by his side. 


End file.
